robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S256/Archive 2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Storm 2 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 20:09, October 3, 2011 Hi It's great to see that you have finally created an account. Now it will be easier for us to recognise you and it will be easier for you to earn respect on the wiki. Just remember not to make any rude comments in edit summaries like you did before and I'm sure you'll be a success. Christophee (talk) 23:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :As Christophee said, it's great to see that you're joining the wiki proper. Normally I wouldn't do this, but due to your vast contributions as an IP, I will combine your two edit scores towards the arena forum count. Your IP total of 277 means that you require 223 more to get into the arena, and that you are eligable to submit a contribution for Wiki Wars 2. Matt(Talk) 06:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, pretty ironic that we have similar usernames. Plus my dad's called Brian! Anyways welcome to Robot Wars Wiki and enjoy! StormProof (talk) 17:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hah, oops. I can't believe I didn't notice seeing as its the main picture on the page but no I just casually scrolled past it. Not one of my brightest moments. Thanks anyway, and sorry for posting this here. I wasn't sure where else to respond. Toys Very good work on the Pitstop and Radio Controlled Toys articles. Is it possible you could add some additional description to the Pullbacks article? Don't worry if you can't or don't want to, but it would help a lot. Christophee (talk) 12:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :That's excellent work on the Pullbacks article too. Thank you very much for doing that. Christophee (talk) 23:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that you completed the table too. Much appreciated. Keep up this sort of work and you could have some badges coming your way. Christophee (talk) 12:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) UKIkarus Your comment on that page was unnecessary; whenther it belongs there or not, just saying "and your point is..." was the least constructive way to approach that. If you'd looked into it, you'd see that his point was that that's the closest anyone's come to making a functioning clusterbot in Robot Arena 2, and that he was so interested in doing so because he was the kid from the Gemini team. This unnecessary rudeness was why I blocked you before, I hope I shouldn't be regretting the decision to give you a second chance. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware he is from the Gemini team, and that he had to use saw blades for wheels on the second chassis. Even though torque and grip on the second chassis were poor, I will concede it was a good effort, considering the RA2 limitations. I just had no idea why he put it on the page, but in future, if there's something fishy and possibly controversial... leave it.--'' STORM II '' 06:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Matilda Good work on the Matilda history. Keep it up and you may just have a badge coming your way. Christophee (talk) 14:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :I should have the remaining four sections done by the weekend, as I am off on my mid-term break. Best to keep an eye out.--'' STORM II '' 15:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::As promised, here's your badge. The article could do with patching up in places, and I'm sure you'll deal with that, but nevertheless, well deserved. (First use of admin powers w00t!) Matt(Talk) 08:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) More good work on the Sir Killalot page. Here's another badge for you. By the way, have you written up the histories for any other house robots besides these two? If so, let me know and I'll see whether thy deserve more badges. Christophee (talk) 17:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I really appriciate you continuing the rest of the House Robot pages. I've been meaning to continue them, but never had the time or inspiration. Hopefully, I'll be able to assist you with others. CrashBash 13:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's OK. I would like to help all the same. CrashBash(talk) 17:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Arena Mornin' Brian, could I have your votes for The Arena please? Matt(Talk) 10:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nickelodeon Images I like the images you've uploaded, and it's great that you've added them to the pages. It makes them look considerably better. It's not the sort of thing that would generally warrant a badge or an award (those tend to go to much bigger edits) but you are definitely in my good books, and that probably counts for something. Christophee (talk) 00:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Pictures tell a thousand words. If you're autistic (which I am) you know exactly what this means.--'' STORM II ' 11:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) it's Fixed now, thanks for the help.